Making Up
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: After being gone for six months,will love still bloom for Ginny and Harry? What would happen when both of them had a huge argument? Will this be the end? Or will it be the start of a new beginning?
1. Restoration

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters nor the story itself. **

**MY FIRST FICTIONAL STORY!!!**

_**Making Up**_

**CHAPTER ONE: RESTORATION**

Harry had just finished regaining himself after the battle between him and Voldemort. He's been away for almost six months now, and neither one of them has seen him since then. He has been staying at a condominium in London, but still, he visits his own place at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

One night, when Harry was sleeping, he had a nightmare. But this isn't the usual dream that he always had. It was about Ginny. It was a little random for him because, it's about a lot of things involving her.

Like, their break-up, Ginny being with another guy and, Ginny dying.

So, the next day when he woke up, he immediately wrote a letter to Ron telling him that he will arrive at the Burrow the following day.

* * *

At the Burrow…

Ron had received the letter from Harry telling the he will be arriving the next day. Ron rushed downstairs and hurried to his mom.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what! Harry's coming!!" exclaimed Ron.

"Are you sure? When exactly?" asked Molly.

"Yes, I'm sure, he'll be here by tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?! But-- but-- I haven't prepared anything yet!" Molly exclaimed a little worried.

"It's okay mom, I'm sure Harry doesn't want to make a big deal out of it." Ron explained calmly.

Moments later, Ginny entered the kitchen and saw Ron and her mom talking.

"Good morning. What are you both talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, you see dear Ha—" but she was interrupted by Ron.

"Don't mind Ginny, it's nothing." Ginny didn't seem to be buying it, so Ron explained further.

"Come on Ginny, we were just talking about Hermione and other stuff like that. You know our jobs, being an Auror…"

"Oh? Very well then. Mom I'll be in my room. Call me when dinner's ready." Ginny nearly shouted as she left the kitchen.

As soon as Ginny was out of the way, Molly turned to her son and asked,

"What did you do that for?"

"I didn't want Ginny to know about him coming over here."

"Why is that?"

"You know what happened between the both of them during Dumbledore's funeral right? So, I just didn't want her to know, so she will not find a way to get out of here and miss Harry."

"Well dear, I see your point." Molly said understanding the rough situation "But he is going to stay over right?"

"Absolutely!" Ron chirped.

* * *

Later that night, Ron went to his room and turned his computer on. (Thanks to his dad who likes Muggle stuff.) He checked if Harry was online and when he was, decided to chat with him.

Weasley_King: Harry!

Youngest_Seeker: What is it, Ron?

Weasley_King: Why did you send me a message instead of telling me online?

Youngest_Seeker: It's nothing, really.

Weasley_King: Well, I've told mum about you're arrival tomorrow…

Youngest_Seeker: What did she say?

Weasley_King: Well, at first she panicked about not being prepared and all, but I told her you wouldn't need any of it

Youngest_Seeker: Thanks Ron!!

Youngest_Seeker: What about Ginny?

Weasley_King: What about her?

Youngest_Seeker: Does she know?

Weasley_King: 'Course not. If she does it would be a disaster…

Youngest_Seeker: Haha… Yeah it will… But I really hope I can talk to her soon.

Weasley_King: I'm sure you will, but I'm telling you she is a Weasley, just be prepared.

Youngest_Seeker: I know and I will…

Youngest_Seeker: Well then, I'd better be off to bed, I wouldn't want to be late tomorrow…

See you then mate!

Weasley_King: See you soon!!

**

* * *

**Yay!! I've finished the first chapter of my first Fanfic… Tell me what you think, anything will be acceptable. Also tell me if you have IDEAS, IDEAS and more… IDEAS...!


	2. Arrival

**CHAPTER TWO: ARRIVAL**

After Harry's chat with Ron, he immediately packed his things, took a shower and went to bed. The next day, Harry gave back his condo unit and then he Apparate himself to the burrow.

Harry was a bit nervous and a bit happy at the same time, for, he didn't know what to expect there. At first, Harry hesitated to knock, but then after a few moments, he finally got the courage to face them.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

After three taps, somebody opened the door. But to his surprise, Ginny was the one who opened the door and is now right in front of him.

"H—Ha—Harry!!!" Ginny said nervously

"H-Hey Ginny…" Harry said, trying to give her a smile

"I…I…I gotta

go" she said running inside, towards the stairs

"Gin—"Harry tried to call out for Ginny, but was cut off by Ron Weasley, who at this point wrapped his arm around Harry and gave him a knuckle sandwich on the head.

"Harry!!! I miss you Mate! How you've been?" But before he could answer, he was again attacked by the famous bone-crushing hugs of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, where have you been? You made us all worried. Why did you even leave in the first place" Mrs. Weasley said, tear are now forming in her eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley, I—I didn't really leave. I'm still here in London. Actually, I rented a condo unit and stayed there for a while." Not soon enough, Arthur Weasley joined the conversation.

"I've been also visiting Grimmauld Place every now and then. Checking, if Kreacher has been taking care of the place." Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, then to Arthur and then to Ron and sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I left because I wanted to regain myself. You see, a lot of things has changed ever since the war." At this point they've took their seats in the sitting room.

"I just need to get my old self back, and I'm really, really sorry for the lost of F—Fred." Harry said looking down.

"Is that why you left?" Arthur asked. Harry tried to speak, but Mr. Weasley cut him first. "I thought I already told you, it's not your fault. They died, because, they're all willing to sacrifice themselves just to save the Wizarding World. So, please Harry, don't take all of these seriously. We all love you so much and it really hurts us to see you like that."

Harry's eyes were filled with tears and Mr. Weasley patted him on the back. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, pulled him in for another tight embrace.

"Yeah, Lil' Bro! If you haven't done that, none of us would be here right now." George was suddenly beside Harry and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Lil' Bro?"

"Yeah, I told you Harry, we treat you as family." Ron said with a smile. Harry was indeed home and with his family.

"But where's Ginny?" Harry asked eagerly. But no one answered, for no one can find the right words on how to talk to him about Ginny.

"We'll talk later okay? Let's all have supper first, and then we'll all catch up with one another later on." Mrs. Weasley announced as she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

This turned out to be a short one. Hehehe… But still I'll keep on writing more chapters!!! Tell me what ya think about it…


	3. Dinner Arguments

**CHAPTER THREE: DINNER ARGUMENTS**

Mrs. Weasley cooked loads of Harry's favorite meals. She cooked so many of them, that it's already enough to feed more than ten people.

"Ron, could you please call Ginny? Tell her dinner's almost ready." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sure thing mum!" Ron ran upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door. But, unfortunately there were no answer, so Ron just open the door himself and found out that Ginny was asleep. Ron approaches her bed and shook her gently saying,

"Ginny, Ginny wake up. Come on, it's time for dinner"

"W—What?" said Ginny groggily

"I said dinner's ready. So fix yourself and lets get going"

"Ok"

Ginny tied her hair into a pony tail like and straightened up her shirt. Moments later, Ron went down the stairs followed by Ginny.

"I'm sorry mom, I kinda…" but then she turned her head and saw Harry. "Fell… Asleep"

"It's okay dear, I've already finished everything" Molly said with a smile.

Ginny didn't want to meet Harry's eyes, so she looked away quickly. Unfortunately, there was only one sit left and that's beside Harry. As much as she hates to sit there, she just sits there in order to lessen the commotion in the dinning area, knowing that her mother will blabber about such little things like this.

"So, Ron, anything new about you?" Harry began

"Nothing much. I was just planning on becoming an Auror, but right I think I'll stick first with helping George at his joke shop." Ron explained.

"Ha-ha! Right. But apparently, Ron was the one whose being prank at, not the customers itself" George cut in the conversation.

"He always tries to sneak in around the shop and discover new things that he might use on some of our customers, but he always ended up being pranked by himself." Every one laughed, including Ron whose cheeks are now red, except for Ginny who was focusing on her plate.

"How 'bout you Ginny?" Harry said turning his face to Ginny. But Ginny just ignored him and said, "George could you please pass the mashed potatoes?"

George was right in front of Harry, with Ron on his side. So Harry took the plate of mashed potatoes and passed it to Ginny. "George!" Ginny exclaimed

George took the plate from Harry and passed it to Ginny. Upon reaching it, Ginny accidentally brushed her arm with Harry's. They both looked at each other then looked away.

After a few moments of silence, Harry tried to talk to Ginny again "Gin?" he said it with a low, soft voice. But Ginny ignored it again. Frustrated, Harry yelled at Ginny.

"Ginny! Why won't you talk to me?" Harry suddenly realized what he'd done and said "I'm sorry"

"Mom, May I please be excused?" Molly nodded and Ginny went to the sitting room.

"Mrs. Weasley, I also need to be excused." Harry said as he left, running for Ginny. Harry saw Ginny sitting on the couch, and was about to leave when Harry grab her arm.

"What?!" Ginny said angrily "L et go of me Harry!"

"Why won't you talk to me?!" Harry said

"Why? There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is!" Harry replied, now a little angry.

"Ok then, let's see" said Ginny sarcastically, "You broke up with me, you made believe that you were dead, you made me feel worried sick and to top it all, you left me all by myself! Broken Hearted!"

Harry knew that this would happen, and he could no longer control the situation so, "Listen to me Gin," but before he could continue, Ginny interrupted him. "You don't have the right to call me that nickname again."

"Just listen to me!" Harry blurted out. " I know you think some of my reasons are just some stupid excuse just to get you out of the battle, but it is. It's all true. I love you so much Gin—"

He didn't got the chance to finish his sentence, because the next thing he knew, Ginny slapped him on the face, HARD. "What cha' do that for?"

But Ginny didn't answer, instead she slapped him on the face again with all the force that she had. This time, Harry's lips bleeds. "LIES!!!" Ginny shouted.

"What?!" Harry asked, confused.

"If you love me why'd you leave me? Wait don't answer that. I know you will say one of your stupid reasons again. But there's more, isn't it? That's why you left me behind." Ginny was shouting and her eyes were now starting to fill with tears.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. How could Ginny think that he has other reasons for besides the one that he already said.

"After the war, you left us and stayed at a fancy condominium and spend all of your time with other girls. And! Some of my friends said that they saw you taking a girl to dinner and buying her fancy stuff."

"As you've said before Ginny, LIES!" Harry was now really furious, and his lips were still bleeding." How could you think that I would be spending some time with other girls, when I know that my heart has been ripped out of my chest the day I left?" Harry was breathing hard now.

"You ask me?" Ginny said, not caring

"You know, you were the only one I think about since I left, I even brought the Marauder's Map with me just to check you everyday. Like, what are you doing? Where are you? Are you safe?

"And about your friends, you don't honestly believe them do you? I mean they've all been dying to have me by their side. Their practically just using those news as an excuse in order for you to be away from me" said Harry trying to calm the situation.

"Yes, I do believe them. And besides it's also said in the Daily Prophet!"

"Arrghh! I can't take this anymore" Harry said heading for the stairs "Why is it that you believe the lies and not the truth? Especially when the person speaking in front of you is the one involved in the story!"

Harry took two steps up the stairs and said "I love you Ginny, and for me that's the truth."

When Harry was gone, Ginny took a seat on the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs, crying. Moments later Arthur & Molly joined their daughter, while Ron & George went upstairs to join Harry.

* * *

Third Chapter: Finished

Now making the draft of the fourth chapter, I'll try to update soon…

…but meanwhile feel free to tell me what you think about it so far…


	4. The Talk

_A.N: Words in italics are Harry's nightmares._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE TALK**

"Ginny? What happened?" Molly asked, in a soft low voice

"I don't know, mum. It's my stubbornness again." Ginny said as she began to cry. "Harry, followed me here, and I know that he just wanted to talk to me, but then I decide to leave and then he grab my hand.

"After that, I yelled at him and told him how stupid all his reasons were"

"Then, what happened?" Arthur asked in a calm manner.

"He told me to just listen to him, and then I slapped him on the face." Ginny cried

"How could you do that, Ginevra?" Arthur was a little furious now.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just, I got so mad and all. Then he tried to talk to me again and I slapped him again causing his lips to bleed." Ginny was now sobbing too much, that's why Mrs. Weasley hugged her.

"And… And then after that Harry shouted at me and headed to his room."

"Is that all, Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Yes…"

"Well… I'm going to check on Harry. See if there's anymore damage left in his face." Mrs. Weasley said.

At Ron's Room…

Harry was sitting on his bed with Ron and George at his side. George cast some Healing Charm on Harry's lips and eventually it worked.

"What happened, Mate?" asked Ron.

"Well, I told you before, I really wanted to talk to her and I just… I just couldn't stand her, seeing her that way." Harry said, still feeling the pain in his lips.

"What way?" George asked.

"You know, acting like a child and all that. It's drivin' me insane. You know, ignoring me and stuff like that.

"You remember a while ago, at dinner? As if I wasn't even there. As if I didn't even exist!" Harry merely shouted his last lines.

"Take it easy there Harry." Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, bro! I mean, come on man. You've just arrived here, didn't you? Just give her some time. Let her heal for a moment, okay?" George explained to Harry.

"Okay. But what am I suppose to do then?"

'I dunno. Maybe you could hang out with me and Ron for a while. You could help us with the Joke Shop business; I'll even let you help invent new items for the shop." George said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure that would be great." Harry had seemed to be lightened up a bit, but he remembered the news on the Daily Prophet about him.

"Hey guys…" Ron and George both looked at him. "Do you believe in the story that I was going out with some other girls and having fancy stuff and all that?"

"Of course not, mate! I'm your best friend Harry and I know you. You wouldn't do such a thing." Said Ron

"Yeah, Harry! I mean all of those stuffs were written by Rita Skeeter. And we know that she always makes a lot of issues, even though none of them ever happened. What matters the most is that you're telling us the truth." George said.

"Thanks, guys!" Harry said.

Moments later, Mrs. Weasley came to Ron's room and checked Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Are you hurt? Do you still feel any pain?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. George already took care of that. And what are you sorry for, I mean it's not your fault. It our fight anyway." Harry said, calming Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, I know that Harry. But you know, she is my daughter, I have to be the one who should take the blame on her actions."

"Well, not this time Mrs. Weasley. It's our fight. And I promise you I'll try to fix this, somehow." Harry said hopefully, with a smile.

"Ok, then boys, time for bed" Mrs. Weasley said as she left she room.

Nowadays, George has been staying with Ron, but since Harry's here, they made a spell on Ron's bed and made it as a Double Decker bed. Harry took the bottom part leaving Ron with the upper part, while George took the single bed. Harry took a shower and changed into his pajamas.

"Well, Goodnight guys. See you tomorrow!" Harry said cheerfully

"Night Harry." Both Ron and George said at the same time.

But, for Harry, he didn't fell asleep that easily. All the things that had happen earlier kept on replaying in his mind, it made him really uneasy. But, what he really can't get off his mind, is the way Ginny has slapped him and the way she called him a liar. My Ginny! Harry thought.

Random thoughts were coming to him, until finally he fell asleep.

_Ginny! Ginny!_ Harry was talking in his sleep. Harry was then again having one of his worst nightmares about Ginny. But this time, it was about their fight earlier and with an extra twist.

"_Ginny, Ginny, please listen to me…" Harry said pleadingly._

"_Not anymore Harry Potter!!!" Ginny said that with a lot of anger in her voice_

"_What?!" _

"_You broke my heart Harry, and now I will break yours, PEMANENTLY!"_

_And before Harry realized what Ginny was doing, she said, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_AAAHHHHH!!!!!_ Harry woke up screaming and really sweaty.

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" Ron said, he and George were now at his side, worried. "I thought when the war is over; all your nightmares will be gone?"

"Yeah, Harry. What happened?" George asked.

"It's not about the war. It's about Ginny. But I'd rather not talk about it now. Maybe some other time, okay?" Harry said in a low voice.

"Okay then. But until now, just forget about and take a rest." Ron said as he climbed back his bed and George back on his own.

Now that it happened, Harry could no longer sleep. Because of that dream, it doubled the pain. Harry was just wondering around their room until finally he fell asleep. But what they didn't know is, Ginny was actually outside their room listening the whole time.


	5. Hermione's Here

**CHAPTER FIVE: HERMIONE'S HERE**

Even though Harry had took a sleep that night, his nightmares about Ginny kept coming back to him, which woke him up every once in a while. Finally, he gave up. He stayed up in his bed for almost two hours, thinking.

When it's about 6:30 in the morning, Harry went down and decided to stay at the sitting room and read some books there. About 7:00 am, Harry decided to cook breakfast for the Weasleys.

It wasn't much of a problem for Harry, cooking for the Dursleys for almost Five years really helped him. Harry cooked the usual breakfast that include omelets, bacons, pancakes, ham, toasted breads.

He also made 2 coffees (For Mr. and Mrs. Weasley), 2 hot chocolates (Ron and George) and 2 orange drinks (Harry and Ginny). He even left a Treacle Tart in Ginny's plate.

When everything's been prepared, he went upstairs and woke them all up. He woke Ron last knowing his attitude towards waking him up and said, "Ron! Wake up already and on your way out, kindly call Ginny for breakfast."

"Why don't you just--" Then suddenly, Ron's eyes popped open and said, "Oh, sorry Harry. I'll just call her. Be down in a few minutes."

"Okay…"

When Harry got down, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with George had already taken their sits and already started their breakfast.

"Nice breakfast Harry." Said Mr. Weasley

"Yes it is. But you didn't have to trouble yourself in making all of these." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's no big deal. I mean living with the Dursleys really helped me with my cooking skills." Harry said trying to laugh. "I also couldn't sleep well last night, so I decided to get my mind on something else."

Moments later, Ron and Ginny went down the stairs. Both of them looked really shocked to see their breakfast.

"Whoa! Are we at Hogwarts again?" Ron exclaimed.

"Nope, we're still here Ron." Harry said laughing.

When they got to their seats, Ginny was surprised to see a Treacle Tart on her plate. _How could mom know this tart? I mean Harry's that only who ever gave it to me. Guess she just found out. Better go thank her._ Ginny thought to herself.

"How did you know mom?" Ginny said as she held the tart in her hands

"I didn't made breakfast, dear. Harry did."

"Oh, thanks" she muttered to Harry without even looking at him.

"No problem." Harry said focused on his plate.

There was a moment of silence, until finally Ron said, "Wow, Harry! This is amazing! How come you haven't cooked for us back in Hogwarts?"

"Well, Hogwarts is a place with loads of food, so there's no need for me to cook anything. But during our," He turned his eyes to Ginny without moving his head, "picnic, I was the one who always cook our snacks. I also made loads of Treacle Tart, back then." He said his last statement with a smile.

When their almost finish with their food, they heard a knock from the door. "I wonder who that could be." Mrs. Weasley said

When she opened the door, she was attacked by Hermione, who wrapped her arms around her by surprise. "It's great to see you Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said. "It's great to see you too Hermione. But when did you arrive?"

"Just now"

"Oh, then come inside. Harry made breakfast and—"Hermione cut Mrs. Weasley off with so much excitement. "Harry cooked!"

"Yeah it's a long story"

"Hermione!" Hermione stepped further inside and saw Ron running towards her "Ron!" then she wrapped her arms around his neck and Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. Harry joined them too. And he and Hermione hugged each other.

"What are you doin' here Mione, I thought you were at Australia with your family?" Ron said

"Yes, I was. But it's Valentine's the day after tomorrow, and I wouldn't want to spend that holiday all by myself" Hermione said grinning.

But, upon hearing those words, Harry's heart sunk and said "I'll just be upstairs in our room Ron" Harry said as he walked away to the stairs.

"What did I say?" Hermione looked worried. Ron told Hermione everything that had happened upon Harry's arrival, to his dinner, their fight, the nightmare and the breakfast.

"That's so terrible, maybe I should—"

"Not now Hermione, maybe next time"


	6. A Weird Day, Hot Chocolate

**CHAPTER SIX: A WEIRD DAY / HOT CHOCOLATE**

After Hermione's arrival, it had been a normal day for all, except for Harry and Ginny, of course. The next day, Arthur set off to work, while Molly used this day to clean the whole house.

Ginny was so glad that Hermione was here, finally, she has someone to talk to. But unlike Harry, it had been the other way around for him.

He was having a hard time with her around, because she's always spending her time with Ginny and Ron on the other hand, couldn't leave Hermione by any chance. So Harry was stuck with George all the time.

This afternoon, however, Harry got the chance to catch up with Hermione since Ginny was taking a nap upstairs. They all went to the sitting room, Ron and Hermione on one couch and Harry and George on the other.

"So, Harry, how come you haven't talk to Ginny yet?" Hermione began.

"I thought you already knew." Harry said.

"I know, I mean why not try it again?"

"Forget it, Hermione! What if I did try to speak to her again? Then what? I'll get my lips to bleed again? Or better yet, how 'bout my whole face?" Harry was now breathing hard.

There was a moment of silence.

Afterwards, Harry added, "I'm sorry guys. I just really wanted to talk to her without either one of us getting hurt. Physically and emotionally."

"We totally understand you Harry," Hermione said, "But—"

"But we're worried about you," George said. "Cooking meals early in the morning, staying up late, not getting enough sleep and always having nightmares every time you try to get some. It's not you at all."

"I know guys, I'm sorry. I promise you, no sooner than later, everything will be alright. I just need to talk to her when she's in a good mood."

"Well, okay then. I believe you, Harry. I don't want to see you or Ginny that way forever. Ok?" Ron said, speaking for the first time. Harry nodded.

"So, how 'bout a game of Air Dodge Ball?"

"Nah, I'll pass"

"Ok then, Hermione could you please call Ginny? See if she wants to play with us."

"Ok."

Hermione went to their room and woke Ginny up. "Good afternoon Ginny, had a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I did." Ginny said

"Great! I was wondering if maybe you wanted to play Air Dodge Ball with us?"

"Okay. What about Harry?"

"He said he'll pass."

"Oh," Ginny was about to leave the room Hermione called her. "Hey Ginny,"

"Yes,"

"Can we talk about you and Harry?" Hermione asked but Ginny didn't answer. "Please?"

"Okay, maybe later." Ginny said as she and Hermione went outside the Burrow. They already found Ron and George setting up the place as well as their broomsticks. Ron play along side with Hermione, while Ginny ended up with George.

While the others were having fun outside, Harry was stuck inside, trying to help Mrs. Weasley with the household chores.

"Are you sure Mrs. Weasley? Isn't there anymore I could do to help?" Harry asked

"Ok then Harry. You could de-gnome the garden and that's all."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Weasley." After a few tossing and throwing, Harry finally cleaned up the whole garden. Harry decided to go to his and Ginny's favorite place at the Burrow. It's a large tree, under a small hill. Kinda like in Hogwarts, but no lake. He stayed there for almost an hour. Memories were flashing back right before his eyes until he fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was already dark and Harry decided to head back, assuming that dinner's ready.

"Oh, Harry! Just in time! Hurry up take your seat. Harry took his seat next to Ginny, without even saying a word. Hermione sat in between Ron and George. They've just added another chair for Mr. Weasley.

Dinner was unlike any dinners they usually have. All through out the dinner, silence surrounds the atmosphere.

After eating, all of them took their baths and set for bed.

Harry on the other hand decided to go to the garden and lay on the grass for a while and watched the stars.

At Ginny's Room…

"Okay Ginny, this has to stop." Hermione said.

"What?" Ginny said trying to look innocent.

"That, between you and Harry!"

"Hermione, it's just… It's so hard. Every time I try to confront him, I always ended up backing away."

"Why?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Because of what happened between us, what if he tries to talk to me again and I yell at him?" tears were now starting to form in Ginny's eyes.

At this point, it already started to rain, hard.

Hermione checked out the window and found Harry on the garden.

"What if he hates me now and doesn't want to talk to me ever again? Ginny continued.

Hermione sighed and said, "Have you noticed that Harry's been acting a little strange?"

"Yeah, especially when I'm around; his also doing things that he never does before, like, cooking for breakfast, always doing chores. Do you know anything about this?"

"Yes, I have. He told me that his doing those stuff just to get you his mind. It really hurts him you know? Thinking about you and the fight. But no matter what happens, Harry will never hate you, he really loves you Ginny.

"And you know, right his already planning to talk to you. He just needed some time to calm you and himself down, Come, look at him."

Ginny move closer to the window and Hermione pointed to where Harry was. Ginny saw him sitting on the grass all soaked up. It's really hard to tell whether Harry is crying or not.

Upon seeing him like this, Ginny's heart had really sunken. She had never seen him so down in her life and made her cry even more.

"I'm such an idiot, Hermione," Ginny said sobbing into her arms, "Why didn't I see it sooner?"

But before Hermione could answer, Ginny has already left the room and went to the kitchen.

When it rains, Ginny usually drinks hot chocolate. It is one of her and Harry's daily habits during those days. But, to her surprise, she saw Harry in the kitchen. His hair was all wet, he was wearing only shorts and a towel was wrapped around his neck.

"You don't have to make some Ginny; I've already made you one." Harry said as he placed a cup with hot chocolate on the table.

"T—Thanks…" Ginny said._ How does he know I want one? Did he saw me? Or he just remembered?_ Ginny thought to herself.

"Well, I better go now." Harry said as he left the kitchen, but he didn't really leave, he hid on the wall the separated the kitchen and the sitting room.

"Harry!" Ginny said looking up, but it was too late. Harry was already gone. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" she said to herself.

But Harry, heard her, he muttered to himself, "Yes Ginny. I would love to." Then he went up to his room.

It's like sensing him there, Ginny looked at the sitting room to see if he was still there, but failed. Ginny sighed and smiled at her hot chocolate.


	7. Valentine's Day

**CHAPTER SEVEN: VALENTINE'S DAY**

After what happened that night, Harry had been able to sleep well. Even though Ginny didn't talk to him much, at least she kinda noticed him in a way. He still dreamt about her, but just for a short while.

When Harry woke up the next day, he could smell the cooking of Mrs. Weasley which made him really hungry. Quickly, he got out of bed and headed straight towards the kitchen. When he got there, everyone was already in their seats.

Mr. Weasley took the day-off to spend the day with his family, especially with his wife. Mrs. Weasley cooked a simple breakfast for them, heart-shaped pancakes with strawberry syrup and Apple juice.

"Good morning Harry, Happy Valentine's Day." Mrs. Weasley said, giving him a hug.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley, Happy Valentine's Day!"

When Harry took his seat, he greeted everyone and they greeted him back, except for Ginny who still had trouble looking at him. After breakfast, all of them took their baths and Apparated themselves to Hogsmeade.

"Okay everyone, let's all meet back here at exactly 6pm. Okay?" Mrs. Weasley announced.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." They all said. George separated from them, since he was now on a date with Angelina Johnson.

Harry, with Ron, Hermione and Ginny set off together. They first went to Hogs Head to buy some Butter Beer, and then headed to Honey Dukes. After spending some time with Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to spend some time alone.

Harry left for a while and went to a store to buy a picture frame. He was planning to give Ginny a special Valentine's gift. After that, he was all alone with Ginny, but neither one of them was talking.

Ginny on the other hand was keeping a slight distance between her and Harry, but still sees to it that she's a little close to him. While walking, Harry and Ginny kept on passing a lot of couples which made them really uneasy inside.

Every once in a while, they would look into each other's eyes then would look away. Ginny saw a beautiful store which was only open for Valentine's Day. Ginny went inside and Harry followed her. The store was full of teddy bears, flowers, cards and other girly stuffs ideal for a Valentine gift.

Ginny saw a really cute teddy bear and decided to buy it. When she was about to pay for it, she saw Harry standing beside her and paid for the teddy bear himself. The lady on the counter placed the teddy bear on a beautiful paper bag and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry told the lady and then he turned to Ginny and gave her the paper bag. "I'll wait for you outside."

"You know, you're really lucky to have that man by your side. He's a really nice and caring young man. I think you should already make up with him before it's too late.

Ginny looked at the lady on the counter, "He said that he'll wait for you no matter what, but eventually, he will get tired of waiting and before you know it, it's already too late."

"How did you know that?" Ginny asked.

"I'm a witch my dear. I can also see it with the way you two act. Don't make the same mistakes I once did when I was a child. You're still young, you can still fix this. Go, talk to him, you don't want to live the rest of your life alone like me do you?"

"Okay, I'll talk to him. Thanks for tip." Ginny smiled at the lady and went outside. As promised, Harry was right outside the store waiting for her.

They left the store and didn't bother to go to the next one. At exactly 6 pm, Harry and Ginny returned to their meeting place and then, all of them Apparated back to the Burrow. It had been a long day for everyone, so they set off to bed earlier than usual.

At Ron's Room…

George was already asleep and Ron was at Harry's bed.

"This was the worst Valentine's Day ever." Harry said.

"How come, I thought you had fun spending the day with Ginny? Ron said.

"Yeah I did. But neither one of us was talking. Everytime I tried to talk to her, she always walked a little further away from me.

"And do you know how it feels like to see lots of couples passing by when you know you don't have anyone to hold on to even though she's right beside you?"

"Yes, I do Harry. But for now, don't worry about it. I promise, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Thanks Ron."

At Ginny's Room…

"This was the worst Valentine's day ever!" Ginny exploded. "Really? It seems to me that you had a lot of fun today." Hermione stated. "Fine, I did have fun. He also bought me this cute teddy bear," Ginny said hugging the teddy bear.

"Also, the lady in the store told me that I should really make up with him or else it'll be too late."

"See Ginny, even other people notice the thing happening between you and Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess it's really that bad, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Both of them giggled, and then Ginny said, "Okay then 'Mione, Goodnight."

"Night Ginny."


	8. Forgiving

**CHAPTER EIGHT A: GETTING BACK TOGETHER (Forgiving)**

Early the next day, the four of them got up last. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out and George went to his Joke shop. Breakfast was already prepared, so the four of them ate their breakfast together. The only noise that can be heard was Hermione and Ron's voice.

After breakfast, they decided to play some Air Dodge Ball. Harry was not entirely concentrating on the game, which cause him to get hit by the ball on the face. On the contrary, he's not paying attention on the game at all; his paying attention to Ginny.

"Come on Harry. What's wrong?" Ron yelled at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

After few games of Air Dodge Ball, they finally took a break and head for the kitchen. Lucky for them, there was still some chocolate cake left on the refrigerator which they all ate together.

After eating, Ginny decided to go upstairs and change her clothes. At the kitchen, Harry had finished his cake, when suddenly he burst out his entire anger saying, "Ok, fine. This is the last time I'm gonna say this. I can't take this any more." Harry shouted to Ron and Hermione.

"It's really great and all now that Ginny and I are now staying in one room for more than an hour, but there's still no connection.

"I'm really sick of this. You know why I haven't been paying attention to the game a while ago?"

"Because you're paying attention to Ginny." Ron said calmly

"That! And now! I am thinking of a way to talk to her and I want it now! If nothing happens today, it's over." Harry said as tears started to run down his face.

He left the kitchen and went up to his room. He didn't even notice Ginny when he passed her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"You is what happened." Ron muttered

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny just sit down." Hermione sighed and said, "Harry got really frustrated about you not talking to him and stuff. He just got can't take it anymore, that's why his burst out all his anger on us."

"Why?"

"Harry is a really strong man. But sometimes, when he can't take anymore of his emotions to himself, he gets uneasy inside and that's what happens when one is really, really down.

"You should really talk to him before something else happens." Hermione said.

"Yeah Ginny, Harry did say that if nothing happens TODAY," Ron had emphasized the word, "It'll be over. Who knows what over could have meant to him."

"What if--" Ginny began.

"I don't care if he's still angry or not. I don't care if he suddenly does something really crazy up there. Just do talk to him and get this over with."

"Okay." Ginny sighed.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out to her. "Bring this to him; I'm sure he'll love it." She passed a box to Ginny.

"Are these my Chocolate-Chip Muffins?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yup, I also found this." Hermione said handing her an envelope with Harry's name on it.

"Where did you get all of these?"

"I saw the muffins at one of the cabinets here and the card; I saw it on your table. Go, give these to him and talk to him, nicely."

"Goodluck, you're gonna need it." Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder then said, "I'm just kidding."

Ginny ran upstairs to Harry and Ron's room, bringing her gifts with her. At first, she hesitated to knock, so she just listened through the door on what's going on inside. She heard sobs coming from inside, so she knocked on the door.

"Ginny heard Harry say 'come in' and opened the door herself.

"Hey." Ginny said, trying to be cheerful. "Hey…" Harry said sighing. Ginny placed her gifts on Harry's table then walked towards his bed and sat beside him.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" Ginny began.

"It's because I have nothing to do outside." Harry stated. "Why are you even here Ginny? I thought you said you didn't want to be near me."

"I did Harry, but not for reasons that you think." Ginny said. Harry looked at her with doubt present on his face, "I know you think I've been avoiding you because I hate you, but I've been doing that because I wanted to forget all the bad things that have happened between us. When that time comes, I'm positive that I'll be able to talk to you properly." Ginny brushed a hand on his cheek.

"But then, you came here without even informing me." Ginny said, her voice sounding weak. "I didn't expect you to come here. But then you suddenly started talking to me, I didn't even know what to say. I just wanted to release all the anger inside me, I'm so sorry Harry." Ginny said, tears finally streaming from her eyes.

Harry wiped her tears off and he cupped Ginny on the face and said, "Don't cry Ginny, I mean, it's not entirely your fault, I was the one who left you, I was the one who made you suffer through all of this."

"But…" Ginny started, but Harry interrupted her, "Shh…If I hadn't broken up with you, and took you with me to my quest, maybe our lives wouldn't have been so miserable. It really hurts me to see my friends having someone to protect when I myself don't have someone to protect, it really hurts me you know." Harry stated.

"I know what you mean, Harry." Ginny said as she held one of Harry's hands. "I've changed you a lot right? For the worst, I mean."

"Huh?"

"I mean, sure, you've managed to start living here with us, but you're totally out of character, especially when you're around me." Ginny pointed out.

"Was it really that bad?" Harry asked with a hint of nervousness present in his voice.

"No, of course not, Harry, I fully understand why you're doing this, but it just hurts me a lot, seeing you act that way." Ginny explained… sympathy present in her voice.

"But Ginny, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. He had let go of Ginny's face.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that it'd give you more problems… A-anyway, do you remember what happened in the rain two days ago?"

Harry chuckled, "How would I ever forget that?"

"Well, you see, I was spying on you from inside, you were out there, in the soaking rain." Ginny began.

"Oh that, I just went outside to clear my mind, but then it started to rain, but I thought of staying outside for a while, you know, to cool down." Harry explained.

"You also looked pretty depressed to me. Seeing you hit and throw that gnome that was hysterical."

"…"

"I hope you don't mind me asking Harry, but were you crying down there? I just sort of noticed it." Ginny said.

"Unfortunately Ginny, yes I was." He looked away, breaking the eye contact with Ginny. But, Ginny turned Harry's head to face her's.

"Harry Potter, it's alright to cry. I mean, it isn't really a sign of weakness after all. It just showed that you really cared about our relationship. I also know that that's what's causing you to act in such a way."

"Ginny…" Harry began.

"But, that's the trait that you have that makes me love you so much." Ginny confessed.

Harry took Ginny's hands into his and asked, "Do you really mean what you said Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and said, "Yes Harry. But you should know, if you ever do that again, I might just get disappointed and leave you for good." Ginny added seriously.

Harry's face fell, "Uhhh…"

Ginny laughed and said, "But that doesn't mean that I hate you, silly."

Harry smiled and pulled her in for a tight embrace and whispered, "I love you so much Ginny. I'm sorry for all the wrong things I've done to you."

Ginny said from Harry's chest, "I love you too Harry. I'm also sorry, for everything."


	9. Happiness

**Chapter 8B: Getting Back Together (Happiness)**

_Flashback_

"_I love you too Harry. I'm also sorry, for everything."_

--

Harry backed away a little from Ginny to stare at her eyes. He pulled her in again for a kiss. It was like the first kiss they shared when they were still in Hogwarts, sweet and gentle.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled away from each other but never left each other's arms.

"You know Ginny, if you were with me on my quest to search for those Horcruxes, I would've enjoyed every single day of it, because you would always be beside me." Harry said while smiling. "I would've enjoyed that as well Harry, but now, let's just think about the future ahead of us." Ginny said smiling back at Harry.

Harry then remembered something, "Gin, I've got something for you." Harry opened his bedside drawer and took out a box and handed it to Ginny. "Open it…" Harry motioned. Ginny took the box and opened it to find a picture frame. Ginny was confused at first, but then Harry said, "Gin, to make it work, say that you love a special someone. You must also mention his name."

Ginny smiled and said, "Okay then… I love my one and only Harry Potter." As if it was a magic spell, the words, 'I LOVE YOU TOO, GIN!' came out, followed by different pictures of Harry and herself. There were also single photos, some were of her, and the others were of Harry. "Muggles call it a slideshow, it's a set of moving pictures inside one show. I decided to give you one and put it in a frame, so it'll always be there when you need it. I also put some spells on our pictures so they'd continue moving.

"It's wonderful! Thanks so much Harry!" Ginny said, after that she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Harry chuckled a little and said, "It was supposed to be a Valentine's present for you. But some stuff came in the way." They both laughed at this.

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "Take this…" She gave Harry her gift. Harry looked at them and asked, "What's this?"

Ginny smiled and said, "Valentine's present."

Harry took it and opened it, it was what he liked, his favorite food, chocolate-chipped muffins.

"Wow, thanks Gin." Harry smiled. He ate one and offered Ginny another. Ginny took it. After eating, Ginny said, "Oh, I forgot to mention, I wrote a letter for you, Harry." She handed a letter to Harry. Harry opened the folder and read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Well, this is it. I don't really know how to begin this. Oh well, first of all, I wanted to say I'm really sorry for the things that I've done to hurt you. When you left, I was so depressed and angry. But then I realized something. When a person you love leaves you or sacrifices all the things that you've shared together, it means that he or she truly loves you. I'm really sorry for not trusting you, but I'm sure you know how we Weasleys behave like. Especially me. Well then, at least you're here with me now… I'm so happy, and I don't think I'd ever ask for anything more. I will always love you, my dearest Harry._

_With all my heart,_

_Your Ginny_

After Harry read the letter, he hugged Ginny and said, "Thank you."

"Well then, Ginny, why don't we go down now?"

"Sure thing, I bet Ron and Hermione are dead worried."

"Wait a moment Harry, let's both pretend that we're still arguing. That will surprise those two."

"Hmm… sure."

They both practiced their lines, and when they were both sure that they were ready, they went downstairs. Ron and Hermione just finished eating their cake when they heard Harry and Ginny shouting.

"I warn you Ginny! Don't you dare use that spell on me!"

"And if I do, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to use my last breath and tell you," Harry's voice softened, "I'll tell you how much I love you."

Ginny giggled, "That's so sweet of you Harry, I love you too."

Harry then wrapped his arms around Ginny and Ginny followed suit.

"Bloody hell! What's going on?"

Harry let go of Ginny, "You guys, Ginny and I have finally made up."

"So I'm guessing that the fight was a decoy?" Hermione asked.

"I planned it." Ginny said.

"Who's up for some Air Dodge Ball?" Harry asked.

Everyone agreed. The teams were Harry-Ginny pair versus Ron-Hermione pair. The team of Ginny and Harry was perfect, that they beat Ron and Hermione after playing 5 games.

Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, including George were shocked to find Harry and Ginny chatting happily. But they were also happy that everything and everyone was back to normal, especially Harry.

**The End**

* * *

**The final chapter, I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
